The Appointment
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: Abbie could always count on Ichabod. The two of them were Witnesses and could handle anything. Can Ichabod support Abbie when she asks him to accompany her to a very important annual exam.
1. Chapter 1

The Appointment: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow

Miss Mills,

This email is a reminder that it is time to schedule your annual exam please contact the office at your latest disposal.

Westchester County Women's Health Associates

Abbie sighed she hated going for her yearly exam, which was a good thing that it was yearly. However it seemed that it would always crept up on her so fast every year and needless to say it was September again.

Abbie wasn't alone though since most women her age dreaded going to these appointments but did so for the sake of their health. Abbie felt pathetic she was a freaking Witness for crying out loud fighting demons all the time but she couldn't stand undergoing a simple pelvic exam.

Usually Abbie had her sister Jenny come with her so she wouldn't feel anxious or nervous; however this year she would be out of town the week she was scheduled to go.

Jenny and Joe Corbin were going on a vacation to the Great Lakes in Canada for her birthday leaving Abbie no choice but to go by herself.

"Why don't you just ask Crane to go with you?" Jenny suggested

"Crane?" Abbie said wondering if her sister lost some of her brain cells "Crane go with me to my appointment to the gynecologist?"

"Well why not? You two live together and practically do everything else together"

"Not everything" Abbie replied she hated when her sister implied that there was an intimate relationship between her and her colleague Ichabod Crane.

"It's bound to happen"

"Whatever"

"Look Abbie I know how nervous you get and you usually feel better when I'm there holding your hand" Jenny said "wouldn't you feel better if Crane was in my place instead of just you and the doctor alone"

Abbie wasn't going to lie that did sound more ideal even if it was Ichabod.

"Okay fine" she said reluctantly

"It will be fine Abbie"

"And I hope you have a good vacation too"

"Oh I will" Jenny laughed "and you can tell me all about your appointment when I get back"

"Enjoy that lo mein?" Abbie chuckled watching Ichabod chow down on the noodles that they had ordered for take out.

"My apologies Miss Mills I'm finding myself looking forward to our Friday evening meals"

"Well Chinese takeout isn't cheap so I might have to actually cook next week"

"That's a shame then" Ichabod said opening one of the fortune cookies "these fortunes are actually quite humorous"

"This one reads 'You will become better acquainted with someone close to you'" Ichabod said "not exactly humorous but interesting none the less"

If by becoming better acquainted meant being in the tiny exam room holding her hand while her legs were up in the air by her doctor then yes they were going to be getting quite acquainted.

"Crane" Abbie spoke up putting her fork down "there's a favor I'd like to ask you"

Ichabod frowned a little when he noticed a slight discomfort look on Abbie's face

"Is something troubling you Miss Mills?"

"It's nothing" Abbie insisted, "it's silly really"

"I can assure you Abbie that whatever you have to confide in me is not silly"

Abbie looked up to see Ichabod looking back at her with an honest and trusting gaze

"I wondering well hoping if you could come with me to my appointment to the women's health clinic"

"Are you ill?"

"No I'm fine I have to go in for my annual checkup" she explained, "Jenny usually comes with me but she and Joe are going to be out of town"

"I take that Miss Jenny brings a sense of comfort during that time"

"Yes I sometimes get a little anxious"

"Might I ask why?" Ichabod asked, "I'm trying to understand why a physician would make you feel that way Miss Mills"

"It's not the most comfortable situation for a woman to be in" Abbie said "it's a little awkward but I have to go through it for the sake of my health"

Ichabod still wasn't following and Abbie knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do

"I'm guessing not of women in the 18th century went to a gynecologist regularly"

"A what?"

Abbie signed in and took the clipboard to fill out the usual questions that the office wanted which mostly was updated information and took a seat next to Ichabod.

Abbie had spent the past week explaining to Ichabod what modern day gynecology and how it relates to women's reproductive health.

Abbie did feel a little awkward telling Ichabod these things and lucky for her he was open minded about the subject and supported her. As the two of them sat in the waiting room Ichabod took note of some of the men in the room who were with pregnant girlfriends and wives as well toddlers and babies.

"Some of the patients who are expecting come in for prenatal visits" Abbie said reading his mind "with the technology and medicine we have now people can monitor the development and health of their baby before he or she is born"

"That's good to know" Ichabod said, "Unfourtnately many women have either lost their lives or the lives of their babies due to lack of these modern day practices"

Speaking of young children a little boy no older than two toddled over to them after his rubber ball bounced over to Abbie's feet

"Does this belong to you?" Abbie asked handing the ball over to the little boy. The little boy gratefully took it giving her a cheeky grin and pointed at her belly and asked "Baby?"

Ichabod smiled amused by the child's naïve statement and his very pregnant mother came over to collect him.

"Oliver" she scolded him gently "I'm sorry if he was bothering you Miss"

"He's alright "Abbie reassured" look like he's excited to be a big brother congratulations"

"Thank you" the mother smiled back and took her son by the hand

Ichabod looked over at Abbie who seemed to be amused by little Oliver too and even waved back at him. It wasn't until now that Ichabod thought of the possibility that Abbie might something more than being a Witness such as motherhood.

Ichabod had no doubt that Abbie would make an excellent mother however part of him felt a bit uneasy about another man's child growing inside her; but he decided to push that notion aside since they weren't involved.

He had to remember that he was here to support her and that was all

"Grace Mills" the nurse at the door called "you can come back now"

Abbie took a deep breath trying not to get all jittery and Ichabod placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he'd be right there.

Ichabod stood close by as the nurse took Abbie's blood pressure, weighed her, and took her height. The nurse asked her questions about any medications she was taking and when the date of the first day of her last menstrual cycle was.

The nurse gave Abbie a gown and instructed her to strip down and leave the front of the gown loose. Ichabod waited by the door for Abbie to let him know when she was ready for him to come in.

Abbie fastened the tie in the front of her gown and took her seat on the examination table. Her palms already felt a bit sweaty and the doctor wasn't even in the room yet and there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Miss Mills are you decent?" Ichabod asked from the other side of the door and Abbie couldn't help but smile he was such a gentleman

"As much as I'll ever be for the time being" she replied "you can come in Crane"

Ichabod walked in to find Abbie sitting on the examination table in her gown with just her socks on. Usually he would have just left for the sake of Abbie's modesty but in this case he promised to keep an open mind.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your nurse ask you some rather personal questions" he said taking a seat in the chair across from her "I know that's in the job description but it did seem a bit intrusive"

"It is" Abbie admitted "but I have to be honest so they can treat me"

"I should hope so" Ichabod said, "I'll do my best to not pass too much judgment"

"That's all I'm asking Crane" she replied and he gave her a promising smile that at the same time told her that he would certainly interjecting when needed. Only to protect her.

"Isn't your physician supposed to come in shortly?" Ichabod asked

"Yes she should-"

Abbie was cut off when the doctor entered the room and greeted her

"Afternoon Miss Mills"

Ichabod stiffened in his chair and Abbie knew that he'd definitely would have a hard time not passing judgment. The gynecologist seeing her today was a man.


	2. Chapter 2

The Appointment: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow

"Dr. Steele" Abbie greeted a little surprised by his presence

"Dr. Long is on vacation this week" Dr. James Steele replied "so it's been a bit busy with taking her patients too"

Abbie could see Ichabod shifting around uncomfortably in his chair and he cleared his throat. Since Dr. Steele and Dr. Long shared the same practice Abbie knew that if one left the other picked up the patients that they had but it was clear as day that Ichabod didn't know this.

Ichabod knew that things were very progressive and forward now but certainly some social constructs were still the same. Why was a male physician here to exam Abbie? Especially in the current lack of clothing she was in right now yet it was considered proper?

Dr. Steele noticed Ichabod took in his disapproval as well as his fish out of water era attire and Abbie introduced him.

"Dr. Steele this is my friend Ichabod Crane" she said "I asked him to come with me today"

"Oh" Dr. Steele replied holding out his hand to him "nice to meet you Mr. Crane"

"I have the pleasure of meeting your aquanties as well Doctor"

Dr. Steele went on to ask Abbie some questions looking at his clipboard

"You're still under forty so you're not due for a mammogram any time soon" he said "do you have any history of breast cancer in your family?"

"Not that I know of" Abbie answered honestly "nobody on my mother's side had it and I have no idea about my father's side"

"I'll be checking for lumps when I'm done getting through these questions"

Ichabod frowned a bit confused what did the doctor mean check for lumps? Abbie looked over a him letting him know that everything would be fine

"It says here that your last period was July the twentieth-ninth" Dr. Steele noted

"I'm usually irregular" Abbie explained, "when I stress and I mean stress it throws it off"

"So there is no chance that you could be pregnant?" he asked looking her in the eyes

"No"

Ichabod noticed the way Abbie was now twiddling her thumbs in her lap he took it that this was where she was starting to get a little nervous.

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Grace are you sexually active?"

"Doctor I don't think that-"

"It's okay Crane" Abbie insisted even though it sounded to him like she wasn't "yes Dr. Steele I am sexually active but the last time I was back in April and I've had at least three periods since then"

Ichabod was curious to know who this man was that was having physical relations with Abbie. Of course she was a grown woman and she had every right to pursue whoever she pleased at the same time Ichabod didn't like the thought of another man being that close to her.

Which was why Dr. Steele didn't sit well with Ichabod in the first place.

"Just a precaution" Dr. Steele said "obviously if you don't intend on becoming pregnant you're using proper protection as well as the birth control Dr. Long prescribed you"

"Yes" Abbie said, "I actually need a refill on that too"

"No problem I can see to that" he continued "is there any pain or discomfort during sexual intercourse?"

"No"

Dr. Steele made note of this on his clipboard and got up to put on some gloves

"I'm going to do your breast exam first"

"What exactly does that entail Doctor?" Ichabod asked and Abbie sighed to herself it was as if she hadn't sat down with him to explain what would go on during the exam

"I will be checking for any abnormal lumps in Grace's breasts" Dr. Steele explained

"Surely you can take her word for it" Ichabod said watching in disapproval as the doctor opened the front of Abbie's gown to which he quickly averted his eyes

"I can assure you Mr. Crane I am strictly professional," he said as began to do his procedure. Ichabod focused his gaze on Dr. Steele's face and tried to think of something else as the doctor advised Abbie how she could check for lumps on her own.

Ichabod looked down to see that Abbie took his hand in hers and it was obvious he needed her comfort just as much as she needed his.

"It's okay Crane," she whispered and he couldn't help but to give her a small smile she seemed stronger than he was at the moment.

"Okay" Dr. Steele said closing the front of Abbie's gown and went to put a different pair of gloves on "now all that's left is your pelvic exam and your pap smear"

Ichabod felt Abbie squeeze his hand a little tighter and that put him on guard a little more.

"Now Dr. Long left some notes for me that you usually get a little anxious and nervous during this part of the exam" he said getting his tools ready "and I'm assuming your friend Mr. Crane is here to calm you down"

"Yes" Abbie replied trying to focus on something else.

"First I'm going start off with the bimanual exam," he explained "Grace if you could please slide down towards me to the end of the table for me"

Abbie did as she was told but already Ichabod could tell she was uncomfortable

"Now just relax all your muscles and let your legs fall apart," Dr. Steele said

"A little wider….perfect" the doctor said pulling the lamp closer under the sheet with him so he could start the exam. Ichabod was really being tested now and he could see why he initially didn't feel comfortable with Dr. Steele treating Abbie instead of her usual female doctor.

Modesty was probably the main reason why women in his era didn't go to physical examinations like this but then again it was for the sake of health and Ichabod certainly wanted Abbie to be as healthy as possible.

"I'm going to use a bit of lube" Dr. Steele said "and I'll be using just two fingers for this part the speculum is for later"

"O-o-okay" Abbie replied and Ichabod was a bit alarmed when saw Abbie's legs tremble at little under the sheet

"Just relax Grace" Dr. Steele instructed as he began to spread her labia apart and insert his fingers inside and placed his other hand on the lower half of her abdomen

"I'm here Abbie" Ichabod promised "and you may squeeze my hand until it's beet red if it gives you comfort"

Abbie found herself grunting a bit at the discomfort and Ichabod couldn't bear to see her this way.

"If you don't mind me asking Doctor what exactly are you checking for?"

"I'm checking to see if the uterus or cervix has changed in size" Dr. Steele replied "as well as placement and pelvic inflammatory disease"

"Are there any changes?"

"None that I'm seeing so far"

Dr. Steele took another minute to check anything abnormal and then withdrew his gloved hand from between her legs and went to put on a different set of gloves.

"Everything is looking fine so far Grace" he said, "I just need the sample from the pap smear I'm about to do and you're free to go"

Ichabod's eyes grew wide when he saw the size of the speculum surely the doctor wasn't really considering putting that inside Abbie; it was bad enough that it seemed like he had put his whole hand inside her already.

"May I have a moment before you do that Dr. Steele?"

"Of course" he said "I have to go get the form for your sample any way I will be right back"

When Dr. Steele exited the room Abbie sat up on the table and took her feet out of the stirrups and smoothed her gown back down and took a breath of relief.

"Abbie" Ichabod said, "are you okay?"

"Yes a little bit sore but I'm okay" she replied "I actually took that moment for you Crane it looked like you were about to let Dr. Steele have it"

"As sexist as it may sound Miss Mills I don't think I'd have that same thought if you were seeing your regular physician"

"Crane I wasn't expecting Dr. Steele to come through the door I was just as surprised as you were" Abbie said "the man is just doing his job and nothing more"

"I understand" Ichabod said "please forgive me it's just that-"

"Women in your era weren't 'seen' by men until they were married"

"Yes" Ichabod said smirking at her "speaking of which Miss Mills I can't help but wonder who was this man you were intimate with?"

"That's none of your business Crane" Abbie replied with a smirk of her own back

Fair enough it wasn't his business but that didn't change the fact that Ichabod wanted to make it his business.

"I don't like seeing you in discomfort" he confessed "is it necessary for the doctor to not only use his hand in that manner but that tool as well"

"You mean that speculum?" Abbie said "yes it's the only way he'll get the sample from my cervix but I explained all this to you Crane"

"I know but explaining and seeing are two different things" Ichabod said "I understand now why you would feel anxious you are in fact in a rather vulnerable state"

"Which is why I only come once a year just to see if I'm healthy?" Abbie said "doctors and nurses of both genders disregard modesty to help you out and few fingers and a speculum is nothing compared to a crowning baby's head"

"You'd be just as strong through that too" Ichabod insisted and Abbie gave him a smile

Dr. Steele returned shortly afterwards to perform the pap smear and Ichabod was right there to let Abbie damn near squeeze his hand off. Ichabod always knew that Abbie was strong but now was seeing just how much; if he were in her position he wouldn't be able to bear it at all. Ichabod watched Dr. Steele poke his head up from the sheet that covered Abbie from the waist down with the swab that had the sample and carefully placed it in a plastic bag.

"Okay Grace the results should come back in a week or two" Dr. Steele said "if the results come back clear you can stick to your annual appointment next year"

"Okay thank you Dr. Steele"

Dr. Steele shook Abbie's hand while Ichabod gave him a rather firm handshake, which led the gynecologist to believe they were more than just friends and exited the exam room

"Thank you Crane" Abbie said, "I know that was a bit much for you"

"Yes well you're quite welcome Miss Mills" Ichabod said, "I'll step outside for you to get dressed once more"

"How about I pick up some takeout on the way home?"

"It's not Friday"

"I can bend the rules a bit for today" Abbie insisted getting up from the table "I owe you one for almost squeezing your hand off"


	3. Chapter 3

The Appointment: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow

"Sounds like it went well" Jenny said over the phone as Abbie was busying herself in the kitchen trying to make supper.

Although it was Friday their usual takeout night Abbie had already ordered Chinese earlier that week after the appointment; so she decided to make Sloppy Joe's instead.

"It went as well as it could" Abbie said "I knew from the minute Dr. Steele walked in the room Crane would be on edge"

"What do you mean by on edge?"

"Jenny stop"

"What?" her sister chuckled "what did I say?"

"I know where this is going you're thinking that Crane was on edge just because I had a male gynecologist examine me?"

"Well you were asking a bit much from a man from the 1700s," she said, "that and honestly I think he loves you Abbie"

"I like Crane too" she said simply

"I said _love_ Abbie" her sister said "and I know that you know what I mean by that"

Abbie felt her face heat up as she looked over at Ichabod who was sitting out on the porch enjoying the sunset and she knew what Jenny meant.

"Somebody is all quiet now," Jenny teased

"I'm chopping up the onions for the sauce" Abbie partially lied

"Yeah okay I'll let you finish making dinner for the man you totally don't have feelings for"

Abbie couldn't help but chuckle watching Ichabod trying to keep his sandwich together while eating it.

It was a warm evening for late September and Abbie decided to have their dinner on the porch under the lamp and the mood was right with fireflies buzzing about.

"It's called Sloppy for a reason Crane"

"Clearly" Ichabod said still eating away at the messy sandwich "I don't seem to mind though it is rather scrumptious"

Abbie made a mental note of that. It looked like Sloppy Joes was a new favorite of Ichabod's and they would be having more of these meals in the future. Ichabod also seemed to be inhaling the home fries she made to go along with the sandwiches as well.

"Slow down Crane" she said, "I've made more than enough to last the whole weekend probably"

"I'll certainly be having seconds then" he said excitedly wiping his mouth and getting up to get another sandwich from the crock pot "may I get you something while I'm inside Miss Mills?"

"I'm fine" Abbie insisted, "you try not to make a mess in there okay?"

When Ichabod walked into the house Abbie's cell phone rung. When she was that it was the Women's Health Clinic calling she did think that it was rather odd that they were calling her on a Friday evening.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Grace" Dr. Long said on the other side of the line "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time I know it's Friday evening"

"No it's fine Dr. Long" Abbie insisted "is everything okay?"

"Grace would it be possible for you to come into the office Monday morning?"

"Dr. Long I don't understand is this about the pap smear?"

"I'm afraid so" she replied "the test Dr. Steele gave you earlier this week came back abnormal"

Abbie's heart dropped at that and she tried to not let it hit too hard

"A-a-abnormal?" she asked, "you don't think-"

"Now I don't want you to be alarmed" Dr. Long reassured "this does not mean you necessarily have cervical cancer; however I do want a follow up with you"

"Right" Abbie said keeping her cool "I'll be in Monday morning"

"Don't stress out too much and I'll see you Monday morning"

A tear did manage to fall when Abbie hung up her phone. She should have known how could she be so stupid?

The only reason pregnancy was avoided was because of her birth control yet she didn't think of the possibility of STDs when she was in the heat of the moment with Danny.

The lust had clouded her judgment and the two of them engaged in raw and unprotected sex.

To make matters worse that was almost six months ago and Danny hadn't spoken to her outside of work since.

At first Abbie thought that she wasn't good and he didn't want to be with her anymore but this too? How could Danny willingly do that to her?

Dammit another tear fell but Abbie quickly wiped her face when Ichabod made his way out onto the porch. This time he had an even bigger Sloppy Joe sandwich and more home fries.

"You're going to have a stomach ache later," Abbie warned

"And it will be worth while" Ichabod said as he sat down across from Abbie ready to eat again.

Before he took the first bite Ichabod was not oblivious to the sudden change in Abbie's mood.

"Miss Mills are you alright?" he asked "is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing Crane I'm fine"

"Nonsense" Ichabod said setting his plate aside "now you tell me this instant what has made you upset you weren't like this before I went inside"

"I have to go back to the clinic that's all" Abbie replied trying not to make a big deal about it

"I assumed that was a yearly examination," Ichabod pointed out

"It is" Abbie agreed "but the results from my pap smear came back abnormal"

Ichabod wasn't sure what abnormal meant in this case but he knew it couldn't be good if it got Abbie this upset. A few tears ran down Abbie's face now and it hit him hard he didn't like seeing her this way.

"Abbie" Ichabod whispered taking her hand in his "if you need me to accompany you again I'll do it you know that"

"Thank you Crane" she replied trying to take her hand away "it's just-"

"Just what?" Ichabod asked refusing to let go of her hand

"It's just that well…it's my fault really I should have asked him if he was clean" Abbie said "I have nobody to blame but myself"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I…trusted Danny"

Ichabod now stiffened up at that little confession. Abbie knew she was in the hot seat now because she knew Ichabod was not a huge fan of Danny.

"Agent Reynolds?" he asked "what did he do to deceive you Abbie?"

"Ichabod please-"

"Tell me Abbie"

"There's a possibility that I either have a sexually transmitted disease or cervical cancer"


	4. Chapter 4

The Appointment: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow

" _There's a possibility that I either have a sexually transmitted disease or cervical cancer"_

Ichabod found himself in the same examination room from the week prior with Abbie in her gown on the examination table. The phrase that Abbie uttered Friday evening was unfourtnately the elephant in the room for the both of them the entire weekend.

Ichabod read all about the consequences of unprotected sex in today's era. Of course he wasn't naïve to the concept that people engaging in sexual activity outside the confides of marriage there were men and women of his time that were unfaithful.

However there weren't many diseases running around raptly for people to catch nor did women have to worry about cervical cancer. Ichabod was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Abbie was with Agent Daniel Reynolds intimately and he didn't like it at all.

Ichabod didn't trust Agent Reynolds no more than a farmer trusts a fox around his chicken coup and was hoping that Abbie wasn't infected with any disease that he might have.

The thought of that man's hands on Abbie's body made Ichabod ball up his fists

"Crane?"

Ichabod looked up to see Abbie searching his face looking for an answer as to why he look conflicted then he remembered that he was there to keep Abbie comfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he replied reassuringly "I am however very concerned for your well being"

Abbie nodded but didn't say anything more and that killed Ichabod inside he was certainly intending to go have strong words with Agent Reynolds as soon as he could.

Today much to Ichabod's relief Dr. Long walked in the door instead with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning Grace" she greeted

"Morning Dr. Long"

Abbie was a little relieved that Ichabod didn't look like he was going to attack her because she was a woman and he got up to introduce himself.

"Greetings Doctor my name is Ichabod Crane" he greeted holding out his hand

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Crane" Dr. Long said shaking his hand "you must be Grace's boyfriend I presume-"

"Ichabod is a close friend" Abbie cut in and he in turned raised his eyebrow at her and she knew that look all too well "he offered to come in with me today"

"Oh I was just wondering since you usually come in with your sister," she said as she was getting things together

"Yes I am accompanying Miss Mills in Miss Jenny's place" Ichabod said "however I am here out of concern as well she can't possibly have anything serious can she?"

"We'll be taking a look at that today" Dr. Long explained "Grace I'm going to doing a colposcopy"

"A what?" Abbie asked shifting around in her seat on the table wishing her results would have came back fine

"It's similar to a pap smear" she explained wheeling over the colposcope "I'll be able to closely examine your cervix with the colposcope lens and see what's going on"

Ichabod stood next to Abbie as she began to slowly ease her way down to the edge of the examination table and felt her hand clutch his immediately. Looking down at Abbie Ichabod could see the look of anticipating discomfort and wished that it didn't have to be that way.

Ichabod was just grateful that her regular physician was a woman instead since he had to go through the uncomfortable position of watching Dr. Steele examines Abbie last week.

"It's okay Grace just breathe and relax" Dr. Long said as she slowly entered the speculum in. When it was fully placed inside of Abbie Dr. Long turned on the colposcope light to take a look inside.

"Is everything looking okay Dr. Long" Abbie asked feeling a bit nervous when the doctor didn't say anything for a while she was prepared for the worse the silence was nerve wracking.

"Well" Dr. Long replied pointing over to the monitor where Abbie's cervix was on display "see how your cervix is a bit swollen and inflamed? And there's a bit of discharge"

Ichabod was baffled by the sight he didn't necessarily know what a regular cervix looked like but he knew that didn't look healthy at all and it seemed that their worse fears had been confirmed.

"Those aren't cancer cells are they Doctor?" Ichabod asked

"No this is something called cervicitis or inflammation of the cervix" Dr. Long explained "it's actually pretty common and although it's not cancer it's a good thing we caught it early"

"Grace did you use protection the last time you engaged in sexual activity?"

"No I didn't" Abbie replied feeling like shit now "do you think this is from an STD?"

"More than likely yes" she concluded "your partner probably had an STD and unfourtnately caused you to have this cervicitis is that a possibility?"

"Yes"

That was all Ichabod needed to hear and he mentally put a target on Danny's head and Abbie must have sensed this because she gave his hand an extra squeeze.

"Surely this can be treated?" Ichabod asked wanting to know

"I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics and that should clear up the inflammation and discharge so that it isn't spread all over to the rest of the reproductive system we caught it early so you should be" Dr. Long said "I would like to see you in a few weeks afterward to see if it has cleared up"

"Thank you Dr. Long" Abbie said

"Oh and one more thing I must advise" she said lastly looking between the two of them "I don't recommend it until you finished taking the antibiotics but if you feel the need to engage in sexual intercourse please use protection"

It was certainly the last statement Abbie needed to hear after she already explained that Ichabod was not her boyfriend.

Abbie got back into the car after picking up the antibiotics from the pharmacy to a stern faced Ichabod and she knew exactly what he was thinking but wanted to avoid it.

"Let's get something from the farmer's market for dinner" she said "something fresh and healthy-"

"We could invite Agent Reynolds to join us for dinner as well" Ichabod said "I have a particular choice of words for him right now that I'd like to share with him"

"Crane please don't start" she said "this has nothing to do with you it's between me and Danny"

"That's where you're painfully mistaken Miss Mills" he replied "I have every right to know about your well being we are partners after all; especially now that I have been by your side in your most vulnerable state twice and it looks like it may be a third time"

"Who said anything about a third time?" Abbie said, "I can always ask Jenny to go with me next time"

"Oh no Miss Mills I feel that it's my duty to accompany you from now on" Ichabod said "I know too much now"

"Ichabod I don't need you interrogating Danny okay?" Abbie insisted "let me handle him okay?"

"I have every intention to make him accountable for his actions-"

"Crane"

"If it will put your mind at ease Miss Mills then fine I will not put my physical plans to action" Ichabod replied "but do not expect me to stand aside if he says or does anything wrong again"

That would certainly make for an interesting day back at work.


	5. Chapter 5

The Appointment: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow

"Wait here" Abbie instructed Ichabod "and I mean it Crane wait here"

Ichabod frowned as he watched Abbie enter Agent Reynolds office and closed the door behind her and he even heard it click locking it shut.

"Danny we need to talk" Abbie said approaching his desk

"This better be important Abbie" Danny replied, "I'm up to my ears in paperwork"

"It is important" she said "about that night in April-"

"What about it Abbie?" he asked "that was almost six months ago and you obviously aren't pregnant so why are you bringing it up?"

That was cold even for him

"Danny I don't want to bring this up anymore than you do" she insisted "but during my check up at the GYN they found that I have cervicitis"

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked frowned "that sounds like something you made up"

"I wish it was made up but I'm the one standing here with an inflamed cervix" Abbie said, "why didn't you tell me you had an STD?"

Danny chuckled "You were just as drunk and horny as I was that night Abbie it's not like you would have cared"

Abbie fought back the tears she could already feel pricking at the corners of her eyes

"I trusted you Danny you could at least be honest and humble about it" she said, "you're coming off as rude and arrogant now"

"What makes you think I was the one who gave that disease?" he asked "what about that Crane guy? You two live together after all"

"We're not-"

"Not fucking each other?" he finished her sentence "I find that hard to believe the guy follows you around like a puppy"

"Leave Crane out of this Danny!"

"Why?" he asked, "because you like tall, dark, and British? What should be doing is questioning him right now too you weren't a virgin Abbie I know you've been around the block a few times"

"Obviously you have too Danny you're not being fair!"

"Look I don't have time for this" Danny said, "you're acting like I owe you something"

"Because you do Danny," she said, "you owe me your honesty and quite frankly that's all I'm asking for"

"Well truth is I didn't know I had an STD look you were just as drunk as I was-"

"I don't care how drunk you were dammit Danny you should have said something" Abbie shot back "you could have at least acknowledged that you had multiple partners"

"Well now so do you" he said dismissively "now is there anything else?"

That was even colder and Abbie didn't want to fight him anymore and she finally uttered "….no"

"Alright then"

Abbie quickly made her way to the door so that Danny wouldn't have a chance to see her tears before they fell.

Ichabod was sitting right there waiting for her and she knew that she was going to fool him no matter how hard she tried.

"You ready to go to the archives Crane?"

Who was she kidding she could literally hear herself choking up

"Miss Mills" Ichabod said gently and sternly taking a hold of her arm "look at me"

"No let's just go to the archives-"

Ichabod ignored her and whirled her around to face him and he wasn't at all surprised to see tears streaming down her face now.

"Abbie" he whispered

"What did he say?"

"Crane please-

"What did Agent Reynolds say?"

Before Abbie could answer Danny opened the office door and addressed both of them.

"You two mind taking that somewhere else?" he asked looking at Abbie "I'm trying to get work done in here"

That statement alone wore Ichabod's patience and Abbie knew this and she tried to hold his taller frame back

"Crane let's just go-"

"Oh excuse us Agent Reynolds are we causing a disturbance?" he challenged him

"Yes you are please leave"

"No" Ichabod said "not before I have an explanation of your actions towards Miss Mills"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked now stepping out of the office "that's none of your damn business Mr. British"

"We were just leaving Danny" Abbie said still pushing at Ichabod to go the opposite direction.

"It is very much my business" Ichabod shot back "Miss Mills is not only my partner and acquaintance she is my dearest and truest friend and whatever is bothering her is of much concern of mine"

"Really?" Danny said sarcastically

"Yes really" Ichabod said gently pushing Abbie aside so he could get into Danny's face "and you are the reason that she has been stressed and worried for the past few days because of an arrogant and selfish choice on your behalf"

"Oh just my behalf huh?" Danny chuckled "Miss Mills didn't tell you that she was as horny as a bitch in heat? That she wanted it just as much as I did? That she wanted me to stuff my dick all up in her hot little-"

Before Danny could say anything further Ichabod punched him in the face hard and the cracking sound was that of his nose breaking.

"What the hell!?" Danny cried out as blood began to ooze out of his nose "the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't you ever speak ill of Miss Mills or touch her again" Ichabod said firmly showing no regret of his action "or I will do much worse than-"

"Crane stop it!" Abbie cried out pushing him away from Danny "you've made your point now stop it right now!"

"Abbie-"

"I know what your intentions were Crane" she said, "that why I didn't want you getting into this I don't want you getting in trouble"

"And I don't want you hurt and embarrassed" Ichabod confessed, "I told you not to expect me to stand aside"

"You know you caused a lot of commotion today right?" Abbie said to Ichabod later that evening as if she were scolding a child instead of a grown man. Abbie was now setting up the table for dinner and he was sitting at the island table watching her.

"I am aware of that yes-"

"Crane you could have been arrested for physical assaulting Danny" she said seriously

Ichabod snorted and said "Agent Reynolds is fortunate that I didn't do more than just simply physical assault him don't forget I was a solider"

"Well Mr. Stubborn you've been asked not to be at the station for the next two weeks"

Abbie placed their plates down and took her seat from across him. Before Ichabod dug in he noticed Abbie take one of the antibiotics that Dr. Long prescribed her.

"I suppose we'll see how those pills are helping you in two weeks time as well"

"Yes" Abbie said not wanting to talk about her health right now since Danny's words were still fresh in her head and especially what he said to Ichabod about her.

For some reason it bothered now it suddenly bothered Abbie that he knew all of these things about her.

From the gynecologist appointments to her drunken night with Danny although she managed to keep things like that to herself she felt a little too vulnerable when he knew all of those things about her.

Abbie figuratively now felt even more naked and exposed with him now than when she was with her feet up in the stirrups and her heart pounded at the thought.

Suddenly the tension in the room between them grew thick and it was hard to ignore it. Was it because she was finally acknowledging the feelings that Jenny spoke about? No this was Ichabod…Crane her best friend…her partner. There couldn't possibly be any of those feelings there.

"Abbie" he said gently bringing her back "is something troubling you? Did Agent Reynolds say anything else to upset you?"

" _Why?" he asked, "because you like tall, dark, and British? What should be doing is questioning him right now too you weren't a virgin Abbie I know you've been around the block a few times"_

"No" Abbie replied "finish your soup before it gets cold"

Ichabod was pretty sure that Abbie was lying but he decided that was enough talk of Danny for one evening and he secretly wished that his nose would take a long time to heal so it would be a daily reminder of what happens when he messed with his lieutenant.

"Crane?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Thank you"


End file.
